Scarlet
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: Dedicated to a friend. All Raven could see was scarlet. It was everywhere. She knew she had taken it too far this time...


I just didn't know what else to call this... sorry guys.

A very sad and goreyish one shot. Recently a friend of mine has been attempting suicide and just the other day she cut herself so deep that all the blood loss slowly killed her. A good friend of mine is now gone, and there's nothing me or anybody else can do to get her back. I wish you were here, girl. You didn't deserve to die the way you did…

So this is dedicated to her and all that love her.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Scarlet**

Raven looked out of the window at the full moon and back down to the small blade in her hand. She turned her head to the side to see her reflection in the mirror. She glanced back at the small blade before placing it down on her dresser, beginning to roll up the sleeves of her leotard.

She stared at the zigzagged scars running up her arms till her elbows. Smooth white marks lined her creamy skin and she traced them with her index finger. Her teammates were so oblivious. How could they not see this?

Everyday Raven tried to be a bit more open with them in the slightest way.

She'd come out of her room at times, asking Robin to do some battle combat with her. His reply would be he was busy on a lead with Slade.

She asked her big brother Cy if he'd like any help with his T-Car. He'd say not now, that he was too busy with new modifications.

She'd ask Star if she'd like to go shopping. She'd try to nicely reply that she was busy playing with her pet Silky.

She would even ask Beast Boy if he wanted to play a video perhaps. Even he would deny her on her offer and say he had to go out on the town for a bit.

And this had driven Raven to the point of insanity.

Did they not want her in their life? Were her efforts meaningless? Was she truly not a friend, but just an asset to their team to get the job done? Friendship was something not to be reckoned with when it came to Raven, and she was at the point where she just couldn't stand being so secluded.

And that's why 7 months ago she had resolved to cutting.

She didn't know what else to do or who to turn to. Nobody understood her. Nobody could relate to her in some way. Her past was dark and nobody really knew how hard it was. The power inside of her. The emotions she felt.

Everybody just saw her as an emotionless Ice Queen.

Well she wasn't.

And now Raven grabbed the blade up in her fast again and stared at it intensely for a while. If her friends had no need for her, what was the point of living? The point of her very existence? If she weren't here nothing would go wrong anymore, all the evil the world would be destroyed.

So she quickly slashed the blade across her wrist and cringed as the healing wound immediately reopened and gushed scarlet blood. She gritted her teeth together and breathed deeply.

"This is… for Beast Boy." She said slowly in a demonic voice, slashing her other wrist in the same spot.

"Starfire." She growled, cutting a couple inches higher then the last.

"Cyborg." She hissed. The other side opposite of the last bled.

"Robin…" she whispered and before she could stop herself she had cut her upper arms and thighs till she could see white no more, cursing out everybody and anybody's name that could come to mind.

The pain filled her everywhere… the blood didn't stop flowing… it trailed everywhere on the bathroom tile floor beneath her, pooling into a sea of scarlet…

All Raven could see was scarlet. It was everywhere. She felt lightheaded and began gasping for breath. She knew she had taken it too far this time. The amount of blood lose was getting to her and she fell to her knees, soaking them in crimson blood. She bit her lip to the point of bleeding to keep from screaming out in utter pain.

Finally when she couldn't handle the pain anymore, her body gave in and she collapsed on her back on the ground, one arm across her stomach getting her leotard covered in blood and the other, wrist up, splayed on the ground.

If this was how it was meant to be, so be it. Her friends were never there. They never would be.

And in a few minutes she would be in a better place.

* * *

"**NO!!**" came the grieving cry from Raven's bathroom. It had been Robin who had screamed, terrified to find his teammate, his best friend, in a pool of her own blood. He had checked her pulse.

He had been far too late.

He was sobbing on his knees over the lifeless girls body. Her amethyst eyes were still open and blood was everywhere around her, including her violet hair.

When the team came in seconds later they all erupted into their own cries. Starfire immediately left, flying away and locking herself in her room, sobbing. Cyborg was cursing things out that shouldn't be known to the human race, and Beast Boy was sitting on the floor in her room away from the blood, looking greener then ever and tears down his cheeks.

They had been **far** too late.

There crying wasn't going to bring her back. She was gone. She had been feeling neglected. They all knew it. They could have prevented it.

But they hadn't.

And now they had to live with the guilt for the rest of their life.

Robin was the only one in her room now, as everybody else had fled to his or her own room to sit and think their own thoughts. Robin knew they'd have to bury her later…

Just as he was about to leave through the doorway to her bathroom he heard something, like the faint whisper of somebody. He whizzed around to see if it was Raven but she was still unmoving, a bloody mess, violet eyes fixed to the ceiling.

He sighed and walked away, leaving her behind.

"_Be safe_…" the voice repeated.

* * *

**THE END**

If you didn't catch it, Raven's 'voice' was saying 'be safe' just like in the episode "The End".

This is very unlike me as most of my dedicated readers know, but I had to do something like this to get everything off my chest. Nothing is going right in my life it seems right now and I was almost in tears while writing this. Sorry for not updating "Of A Robin & A Raven" that quickly… I'm trying…

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


End file.
